


Все нормально

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Сэм листает проклятые гримуары с мучительной тайной нежностью. Дин завидует книгам. Он признает поражение. Иногда ему просто необходимо ещё больше от брата - вот этого.– Сэмми? Сэм, – наконец, зовет Дин, сдаваясь.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Все нормально

Иногда ему это действительно необходимо. И тогда он приходит за помощью.  
Сэм не сразу даже понимает, в чем дело.  
Дин сидит в его комнате, у него на постели. Он часто так поступает — не спросившись, заходит на территорию младшего, чаще чтобы проведать, помочь, поддержать.  
Или просто слегка подлечиться теплом и присутствием.  
Может быть, и сегодня этого будет достаточно.  
Сэм говорит о Ровене, рассуждает о чем-то устало, но впервые — довольно. Он имеет на это право.  
Дин сегодня единственный, кто не справился.  
Сэм листает проклятые гримуары с мучительной тайной нежностью. Дин завидует книгам. Он признает поражение. Иногда ему просто необходимо ещё больше от брата — вот этого.  
— Сэмми? Сэм, — наконец, зовет Дин, сдаваясь.  
Его собственный голос кажется ему сломленным. Дин признает поражение. У него ничего не осталось. В который раз. Кроме Сэма.  
— Дин?  
Дин не смотрит на брата. Уставился себе на руки, позволяя тому самому его разглядеть. Дожидается той особенной тишины, дожидается, пока молчание Сэма не наполнится осознанием.  
А потом тот встает от стола и подходит к нему. Тяжело и уютно садится рядом со старшим, кладет руку между лопаток. Растирает заботливо спину, надавливает на загривок, прожимая болючие точки вдоль позвоночника. Дина мягко мотает от этих движений, и Сэм прислоняет его к себе невысказываемым «я рядом, все хорошо, все нормально».  
Ничего не нормально, понятно.  
Потому что потом Сэм, склонившись, целует его.

Это редко случается, но порой это необходимо. И каждый раз помогает.

Брат целует его долго, ласково и внимательно. Бережно. Дин не думает, ни о чем, сейчас может не думать. Слушается, откликается. Открывает рот, позволяет ласкать изнутри. Сам прикусывает губы брата и посасывает язык, закрывает глаза, позволяя себе растворяться в ощущениях, чувствах, запахах. Належавшись в знакомых руках — потому что Сэм уложил их двоих на кровать, Дин и сам не заметил, когда — он чувствует в себе сил наконец-то достаточно, чтобы пошевелиться, поднять руку, прихватить в горсть чуть взмокшие волосы на затылке брата — притянуть, оттолкнуть, направить. Сэм дрожаще вздыхает в ответ, позволяя Дину перетащить свою голову к диновой шее, послушно в нее впивается, с силой лижет и мнет тонкую кожу возле ключицы губами, пока Дин не расслабляется, пока не издает тихий, странно высокий стон.  
Только с ним Дин не сдерживается. И только в такие… лишь когда это случается. Когда не остается других способов.  
Выпивка или драки помогают ему, хорошо, это верное средство. Но порой, иногда, изредка — их совсем недостаточно.  
Сэм ему помогает.

В первый раз было что-то похожее после смерти отца. Но тогда они еще не нашли формулы, ритуала, тогда Сэм еще говорил что-то, и все это напоминало больше просто отчаянные родственные объятия, перемешанные с борьбой. Дина тогда действительно сорвало, он и сам-то не помнил, зачем он влепил первый поцелуй брату. Или почему Сэм решительно захватил его губы, вжал в себя тогда старшего, убаюкивая, заласкивая, принимая.  
Дин в тот день в первый раз проиграл Сэму в силе — не смог вырваться из объятий. Дин в тот день в первый раз понял, как ему нужно, чтобы кто-то его удержал вот так.

Они чаще всего ограничиваются объятиями. Но когда Дин остался один, потеряв Лизу, Бена. Когда завис с братишкой, вернувшимся, наконец, из Ада. Когда не было сил постоянно бояться, что рухнет Стена, когда все еще скручивало внутренности от воспоминания о Сэме, пристально, жадно глядящем на его обращение, и когда среди этого всего как-то робко вдруг начала-таки трепыхаться запоздалая радость — Сэм жив, Сэмми, его братишка, вернулся, это он, родной, настоящий — вот тогда Дин не выдержал, попросил. Сдуру ведь, не иначе — Сэм как раз загонялся по неведомым своим преступлениям, вполне мог согласиться из чувства вины, из желания искупить…  
Дин надеялся, что это было не так. Потому что тогда он действительно слишком хотел — самого близкого своего человека, брата, Сэма, привычного, чуткого, ласкового…  
И таким Сэм и был. Чутким, нежным, отзывчивым. И горячим, весь, внутри и снаружи.  
И тогда Дину стало легче. Гораздо легче, чем раньше.

Он не знал никогда, нужно ли это Сэму. Знает, что тот точно не против. Своего брата Дин понимает, видит свет в раскосых глазах, и улыбки мальчишеские, и смущение это — Сэм до сих пор смущается, как с девчонками в юности — ладно, он и сейчас с девчонками-то смущается…  
Дин уверен в желании Сэма, в ласковой этой властности того раза, когда Сэм взял на себя все: вину метки и страх Дина перед собственной злобной яростью, страх коснуться не так, сделать больно, не удержаться… Сэм тогда довел старшего брата до жалобных криков — и до легкого, до свободного смеха потом. Дин смеялся ему в плечо, как иные, наверное, плачут.

Дин не может иначе. Он винит себя, виноватит. Это Сэм ранен новой неведомой хренью, это Сэм был из них двоих больше привязан к Джеку, это Сэм потерял дорогую ему Ровену, и у Сэма видения снова, и Дин должен поддерживать — Сэма. Это он старший брат.  
Но одну только ночь.  
Это Сэм его держит. Держит надежно и крепко. Позволяет забыть лицо их нефелима с другого конца пистолета; и взгляд Каса, потухший, замкнувшийся; похороны их матери, все на свете…  
Дин, забывшись, касается раны, брат шипит, но тут же отговаривается:  
— Нормально, все нормально, не думай об этом, позволь мне…  
И Дин ему позволяет. Позволяет себе быть таким эгоистом. Отпускает себя. Отдает контроль в руки младшего.  
Сэм расслабленно гладит его по плечам, по бедрам и ягодицам, подставляется сам в его руки, позволяет ласкать себя — Дин уже отогрелся достаточно, ожил достаточно, чтобы начать возвращать ласку. Сэм голову запрокидывает, отдает ему горло на растерзание, тянет неловко признание:  
— Ты бы знал, как мне нужно вот это, Дин. Знать, что ты доверяешь мне. Несмотря ни на что, что тебе со мной…  
— Хорошо? — помогает закончить мысль Дин, аккуратно, осторожно прикусывая беззащитно выставленный кадык.  
— Безопасно.  
Дин целует его и удобно закидывает его ногу себе на плечо. Сэм гибкий — эта йога его или что, но он гибкий невероятно, хоть на вид жесткий словно доска. Лиза тоже была сильной девочкой, но могла завязаться в узел — что они вытворяли, о боже, когда Дин в ней пытался забыться. И странно, но Дина совсем не смущает сравнивать Лизу с Сэмом в постели, напротив, два самых его любимых человека, сейчас, столько времени спустя это почти нормально.  
— Что комфортно со мной. Я тебя убиваю чуть ли не каждую ночь, сам же знаешь…  
Дин вталкивается в брата.  
— Или я убиваю тебя, — со стоном напоминает он, — что ты чувствуешь в этот момент?  
Сэм под ним жмурится, делает брови домиком из-за боли, но сам льнет еще ближе. Дин смотрит с любовью, принимает рутинную жертву:  
— Сейчас станет полегче.  
— Я знаю…  
Дин толкается только когда Сэм притягивает его, ускоряется почти сразу, дышит в ухо, прихватывает губами волосы у виска, потягивает их.  
— Думаю, что скучаю. Ты меня ненавидишь в тех снах, я всегда сожалею, что уже не увижу, как ты глядишь на меня, как…  
Дин вбивается жестче, сильнее, но удерживает ритм ровным, слушает.  
— Что? Что «как»?  
— Как ты…  
Сэм притягивает его в смазанный поцелуй, не удерживается в поцелуе сразу же, не способный сейчас контролировать рот, просто стонет.  
Дин скулит ему в шею от кайфа, кончая. Чудом каким-то Сэм тоже умудряется догнать его в оргазме — любит одновременно, романтик — и Дин падает сверху, чувствуя, как руки брата обнимают его — неуверенно, слабо, надежно и безопасно.  
Дин лежит на груди младшего, отдыхая. Сэм поглаживает его затылок, вздыхает блаженно. Целует в макушку, почти покровительственно — а Дин ему разрешает.

Это только сегодня.  
Дин не думает ни о чем. Позволяет младшему брату переложить их, недовольно, но осторожно выскальзывает из него — и обрушивается на простыни, сонно, довольно растягивается, пока Сэм укрывает его своим телом и одеялами.  
Утром все будет хорошо.  
Утром Дин найдет дело. Влезет в шкуру старшего брата, укатит, вручив бункер Эйлин и Сэмми, подмигнет им двоим на прощание. Сэму пойдет на пользу расслабиться с этой славной девчонкой — может, что-то получится даже. Она ведь вправду нравится Сэму. Дин и вправду желает им счастья.

А вот это… редко случается и всегда остается за скобками. Это ведь не о сексе у них, это просто…  
— Я люблю тебя, брат, — шепчет Сэм ему на ухо, прижимаясь мягким членом к бедру, к спине — грудью. — давай уже, засыпай, Дин.  
Дин немного наваливается на него, улыбаясь блаженно и счастливо.  
Все нормально.


End file.
